banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ric Olie
Ric Olie wasn't the worst pilot ever. Early Career Ric liked to fly, so he did that. He was pretty good at it, so he was hired by the newly formed Naboo Royal Security force as a pilot. Ric flew a few escort missions and seemed to be totally adequate, so Captain Panaka picked him to lead Naboo's starfighter corps. Most of the other pilots in the force were volunteers with limited experinece flying and, generally, no combat experience. Invasion of Naboo When the Trade Federation set up a blockade of the planet, the Queen and planetary governor never even considered using the starfighter corps to fight back. Instead they instructed the pilots to hang out and wait to be captured. Ric didn't feel like rocking the boat, so he went along with that plan. He was captured, but was unexpectedly released when Qui-Gon Jinn and firnds showed up. He was instructed to fly the Queen's Royal Starship to Coruscant. Despite the fact that the ship had no weapons, Olie managed to get it away from the blockade while only suffering severe damage. This was mostly thanks to a very lucky droid, but Olie can take credit for not doing anything terribly stupid during the battle. Return to Naboo After a bunch of stuff that didn't really involve Olie, the group returned to Naboo and developed a plan to attack the Trade Federation's blockade ships. As Bravo Leader, Ric led the assault, but it soon became obvious that the stylish Naboo Starfighters lacked the firepower to damage the Droid Control Ships. Rather than giving up, Olie accepted his fate and just allowed his piltos to fly around and not really do much of anything. Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker, a 9-year-old kid who barely knew how to steer, somehow managed to get inside the ship and easily blow it to Hell. Olie gladly took some credit because he had guiven Anakin a 37 second lesson on how spaceflight worked. Clone Wars "If you want to hit something, you have to aim at it." -Ric Olie instructing Clone Pilots Olie remained in charge of Bravo Squadron until the Clone Wars broke out. In need of military veterans, Olie was brought in as a strategic consultant to train Clonetroopers. his ability to point out obvious facts made him an ideal instructor for the mindless clones. He didn't serve in any battles directly, due to his advanced age, but he did occasionally visit war zones in order to help the Jedi generals plan. He was especially fond of working with Anakin Skywalker, and continued to take credit for much of his success. Imperial Era '' "This one's the forward stabilizer."'' '' -''Ric Olie's last words While many on Naboo rejected the Empire, Olie didn't want to give up his military pension, so he stayed on board. Since he was pretty useless as a fighter pilot, he was assigned to shuttle duty. On one ocasion he was assigned to fly Darth Vader's shuttle from Coruscant to Zaloriis. Olie enjoyed talking to his passengers. Even though Vader pretended to be listening to music, Olie just went on and on about how the entire planet of Coruscant was a city, and whatnot. The final straw was when he started telling Vader how to fly the shuttle. Unable to take any more, Vader drew his lightsaber and killed Olie. The Emperor was a little bit pissed, but chose not to punish Vader. Category:Naboo Category:People killed by Darth Vader